Notice
by Eriredia
Summary: Lo que menos quiero es que salga herido, pero no sé qué decirle, porque, como verás es difícil saber que le gustas a otro chico y que para variar, éste chico es tu mejor amigo, gracias.


Es primera vez que escribo de esta serie, aparte de que busqué en FF y no había NADA de Yaoi en español de estos dos. Lamento si salió muy 'jode infancias'.

Por cierto, como soy Latinoamericana, usé los nombres dispuestos por Nickelodeon para los hablantes hispanos del continente, ya que, como supondrán, así los llamé toda mi infancia.

Ahora sí, el fic.

**Género: **Romance, Friendship

**Advertencias: **Slash, no leas si no te gusta. Y si no, léelo igual, cariño, nunca se sabe.

**Pareja:** Thomas 'Tommy' Pickles **x** Carlos 'Carlitos' Finster

**Disclaimer_: Rugrats, All Grown Up_** no es mío, ni siquiera sé de quién es (?) –busca en Wikipedia-… Ah, claro, es de Arelene Klasky y Gábor Csupó. También pertenece a los de Nickelodeon, que lo transmite. Esto es sin fin de lucrar, sólo por diversión.

**Título: _Notice_**

Thomas dio otro sorbo a su malteada de chocolate y siguió mirando por la ventana del local, frente a él, sus amigos charlaban animadamente sobre cosas sin sentido, igual que siempre.

―¿Tommy? ―Carlitos sacudió el hombro de su amigo y lo miró con preocupación―, ¿Estás bien?

―Ah, claro… ―Tommy sonrió al darse cuenta de que lo habían bajado a la Tierra― Estoy bien Carlangas, tranquilo ―le pasó una mano por el pelo cariñosamente. Volvió a mirar por la ventana.

Entonces volvió a centrarse en lo que le había hecho perder el sueño desde hacía un tiempo: su amistad con Carlitos.

El tema había surgido en su cabecita por una broma que había hecho Fili respecto a su amistad con el pelirrojo

―Falta poco y ya te casas con él ―jugó el chico. Claro, todos se lo habían tomado a broma y reído en torno a ello. Tommy se había reído igualmente, pero el sonrojo prominente de Carlitos lo hizo detenerse de forma abrupta. Su amigo se había puesto a balbucear, temblando, lo que sólo acrecentó las risas del grupo. Presa de la vergüenza se echó la capucha del abrigo encima y se escondió bajo ella el resto de la tarde.

Por supuesto, desde la broma de Fili, Finster se había puesto raro con Thomas: No se acercaba a conversar con él tan seguido, estaba algo más retraído y se veía en cuanto el pelinegro tomaba la iniciativa de acercársele. Nadie más que él pareció notarlo.

—¿No has notado nada raro en tu hermano? —preguntó un día a Kimiko, a quien había abordado después de la clase de deportes.

—¿Raro? Él siempre lo es —soltó una risa. Tommy puso cara de circunstancia—. De acuerdo, no, lo veo igual que siempre ―supo que le mentía―. Sólo anda algo nervioso por los exámenes finales, no sale de su habitación si no es por una urgencia.

Un día, encerrado en su escritorio, arrancó una hoja del cuaderno de matemáticas (en vez de estudiar para el peligroso examen) e hizo una lista con las cosas que creía la estaban pasando a Carlitos.

Está volviendo a ser un antisocial sin remedio.

Carlos hablaba casi con todo el mundo, Lili se encargaba de ello y, para rematar, parecía ser capaz de llevar bien la fiesta con todo el salón.

Se enamoró y le da nervios contarme.

Una estupidez del porte de un buque. Carlos le contaba todo. TODO. Nada se le escapaba a Tommy cuando el pelirrojo le guardaba secretos.

No le agradó en lo más mínimo la broma de Fili.

Eso era lógico debido a su reacción, muchas gracias.

Peleó con Kimi.

Todos los días, por las más grandes imbecilidades. Era imposible que fuera algo serio cuando ambos se llevaban también. Además, Tommy sabía que si Carlangas hubiera peleado con su hermana, la chica hubiera andado por el mundo con un humor de perros.

Peleó con su papá/mamá.

Aún más imposible, si un día, caminando con su hermano menor, había visto a los Finster de los más contentos sentados junto a la ventana de un café

Y siguió así toda la tarde hasta llegar a una opción que le había bajado el alma a los pies: Le gusto a mi mejor amigo.

No pudo creer que dentro de las cartas barajadas estuviera esa. Se tiró los cabellos y gritó sin abrir la boca.

Si bien la idea no le desagradaba del todo, era extraño, es decir, Carlitos y Tommy habían sido amigos desde siempre, sabían todo el uno del otro, se conocía más de lo que sus madres lo hubieran hecho, pero…

Pero si Carlitos hasta se había hecho pasar por alguien más para gustarle a una chica…

¿O sólo estaba aparentando?

Porque, tal vez, no fuese tan descabellado creer que su mejor amigo sentía algo por él, cuando a él mismo no le disgustaba.

―¿¡Rechazaste a Nicole!? ―gritó Lili, apoyando las manos en la mesa, con los ojos abiertos como platos, derramando café sobre su mellizo que chilló de dolor y comenzó a lanzar putadas a diestra y siniestra― ¡Pero si te morías por ella!

―"Morías" está en pasado. Quizás me cansé de esperar… ―Carlitos miró de reojo a Tommy y se volvió rápidamente hacia los hermanos.

―Carlos perdió la cabeza ¿Y tú qué piensas Tommy?

Thomas estaba seguro de que por su salud mental y la de su amigo, debía hablar con él, aclarar las cosas, ver qué ocurría. Lo que menos quería era que su compañero de toda la vida saliera lastimado. No se lo perdonaría nunca si le veía caer una sola lágrima.

―¿Tommy? Hey, despierta ―Lili chasqueó los dedos frente a él, los otros dos lo miraban con gran curiosidad― No estás bien, ¿le pido un café a mi mamá? ―dijo la muchacha señalando a la mujer que estaba tras la barra teniendo problemas con una máquina expendedora. Tommy asintió dubitativo. Cuando llegó su bebida se la tragó de una sola vez, quemándose la garganta.

―¡Caliente! ¡Caliente! ―gritó, en pocos segundos casi la totalidad de los clientes que había allí los miraban.

―¡Woah! Euh… ¡Te traigo agua! ―Fili tomó la mano de su hermana y corrieron junto a su madre. Carlitos por su parte sólo atinó a ponerse nervioso.

―¿¡Qu-qué hago, cielos, qué hago!? ¡Tr-tranquilo! ―trataba de calmar a su amigo estando más histérico que él―. Ten-go que hacer algo… ―miró tras de sí y en otra mesa tenían sodas, aparentemente frías. Sin pensarlo dos veces gritó un '¡con permiso!' y le dio el líquido a Tommy, que se sintió aliviado al instante―. ¿Te… te encuentras bien?

―S-sí… Gracias por eso, Carlangas, te debo una grande.

Increpar a Carlos parecía ser la mejor opción. Pero Tommy sabía lo mal que se pondría si llegaba un día y le preguntaba: Carlangas, ¿yo te gusto?

Definitivamente no era opción. No podía hacer eso.

Una semana de infierno fue aquella en la que se acercó a Kimi, la chica del grupo en la que más confiaba.

―Mira ―le dijo ella blandiendo su dedo índice amenazadoramente frente a Pickles cuando éste le confesó su descubrimiento―, como lastimes a Carlitos, te arrepentirás.

―¡Lo sé! Demonios ―se masajeó la cien con impaciencia―. Lo que menos quiero es que salga herido, pero no sé qué decirle, porque, como verás es difícil saber que le gustas a _otro chico _y que para variar, éste chico es tu mejor amigo, gracias.

―No seas así. Sopésalo, con calma, ten ―la chica le extendió un dolar―. Va por mi cuenta, cómprate un helado y vete a tu casa a pensar.

Ella le sonrió.

Así lo hizo, llegado el primer puesto que vio, compró un helado de chocolate y siguió caminando rumbo a su casa.

Se detuvo a pensar a mitad de la calle, en rojo, distraído como estaba, casi lo atropellan. Pareció realmente no darle importancia a los improperios que le lanzaba el conductor y siguió caminando como si nada hubiera ocurrido en realidad.

_¿Qué siento?_ El helado en su mano se había derretido ya al llegar. Ni siquiera lo había probado. _Le debo un dólar a Kimi_, pensó.

Botó el helado a un cubo en la cocina y simplemente subió a su habitación para echarse sobre la cama con una respuesta a su pregunta.

―Llegamos tarde, ¿no? ―Fili esbozó una sonrisa al ver que Tommy estaba más tranquilo y Carlitos le tomaba el hombro. Un rato más tarde volvió la calma, entonces Carlos sintió que le tomaban la mano.

―Carlangas…

―Dime, Tom-

¿Lo siguiente que pasó? Gritos desde un lado, vasos cayéndose y Carlitos a punto de desmayarse al darse cuenta…

…de que Tommy lo estaba besando.


End file.
